You're Still Child, Boy (Hello, I'm Your Secret Admirer Sequel)
by GabyGaluh
Summary: <html><head></head>Ini sungguh berbahaya, Jangan sampai Joonmyun lebih dulu menikah daripada aku -Kim Kibum./ Special Sequel For Zhang Yixing or Lay's Birthday/ This is SiBum and SuLay's Fanfiction.</html>


**You're Still Child, Boy (Hello, I'm Your Secret Admirer Sequel).**

**Author: GabyGaluh.**

**Disclaimer: Character bukan punya Gaby, tapi cerita murni milik Gaby. Terima kritik dan saran, tetapi tidak menerima bashing chara.**

**Summary: Ini sungguh berbahaya, Jangan sampai Joonmyun lebih dulu menikah daripada aku -Kim Kibum. **

**Casts: Chibi!Kim Joonmyun (Suho), Choi Siwon, Chibi!Zhang Yixing (Lay), Kim Kibum.**

**Genre: Romace, Drama, Fluff.**

**Pairing: SiBum (Always), and SuLay.**

**Warning: Typo berterbaran, OOC tingkat akut, Alur pasaran, I'm Still Newbie.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Ajusshi~" Panggil seorang namja kecil kepada namja tampan didepannya yang masih saja asik membersihkan kamera di pangkuannya.<p>

"Huh? Sudah kubilang berapa kali, Kim Joomyun. Aku ini 'calon' hyungmu, bukan 'calon' ajusshi-mu" Balas sang namja tampan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kamera dipangkuannya.

"Ajusshi kan belum menikahi hyung-ku" Jawab sang namja kecil yang kini diketaui bernama Kim Joonmyun.

"Memang belum, tapi akan" Balas si namja tampan cuek.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Bum hyung menikahi Siwon ajusshi" Ancam Joonmyun kepada namja tampan yang kini kita ketaui bernama Siwon.

"Memangnya kau berani, bocah?" Tantang Siwon.

"Huh? Tentu!"

"Rayu Yixing didepan hyung, baru hyung akan mengganggapmu berani"

"..."

"Hyung tau kau menyukai Xingie" Bisik Siwon sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kibum yang masih asik bermain bersama Yixing dan yang lainnya.

"H..hyung t..tau darimana?"

"Terlihat jelas disini" Ucap Siwon sambil menunjuk kening mulus Joonmyun, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kibum.

"..."

"Mereka memang sangat mempesona, apa lagi ketika mereka tersenyum"

Sudut-sudut di pinggir bibir Siwon pun tertekuk, membuat suatu lengkungan indah yang biasanya kita sebut senyuman.

"Ketika Xingie tersenyum, ada lubang di pipinya" Balas Joonmyun polos tak lupa dengan senyum angelic-nya.

"Itu namanya dimple, sama seperti hyung ini" Ucap Siwon sambil menunjuk dimple yang berada di kedua pipinya ketika tersenyum itu.

"Tidak mirip, ketika hyung tersenyum, kelihatan seperti orang mesum" Ucap Joonmyun sambil sedikit berlari meninggalkan Siwon yang masih memproses apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Joomyun.

"YAK! DASAR BOCAH!"

Namun, kemarahan Siwon pun langsung mereda. Senyum yang sempat sirna pun kembali terkembang.

_'Akhirnya Myunnie memanggilku hyung'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum yang puas bermain bersama anak-anak pun tampak berjalan kearah bangku yang Siwon duduki. Melihat Siwon yang masih tersenyum sambil membersihkan lensa kameranya pun sontak membuat bulu kuduk Kibum merinding, bukan apa-apa. Kibum merasa kekasihnya ini mengalami sedikit 'gangguan' ketika dirinya tinggal bermain.

"Wonnie?" Panggil Kibum sambil sedikit menepuk lembut bahu Siwon.

"Ada apa, Bummie?" Sahut Siwon yang kini sudah sadar dari acara 'melamun sambil tersenyum' yang sedari tadi dilakukannya.

"Tidak, hanya sedikit memastikan"

"Oh..." Balas Siwon sambil sedikit mengangguk.

Kibum pun memilih untuk duduk di sisi kosong di sebelah Siwon. Baru saja dirinya duduk, tiba-tiba dirinya merasakan tangan Siwon yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Poppo?" Bisik Siwon di telinga Kibum yang sedang berada dalam pelukkannya.

"Huh? Dasar mesum" Ucap Kibum sambil memukul kecil lengan Siwon.

"Biarkan saja, bukannya kau suka?" Ucap Siwon yang langsung saja membungkam Kibum dengan sebuah ciuman.

Sedangkan Kibum? Dirinya hanya bisa pasrah ketika bibir Siwon kini mulai melumat lembut bibir merahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Myunnie hyung?" Panggil seorang namja cilik nan manis yang masih tampak berjongkok disamping namja seumurannya yang memiliki wajah bak seorang malaikat.

"Hm... Ada apa, Xingie?" Tanya Joomyun tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari pemandangan didepannya.

"Ciwon hyung cama Bummie hyung cedang apa?"

"Mereka sedang berciuman"

"Oh..." Ucap Yixing sambil sesekali menganggukan kepalanya. "Memangnya ciuman itu enak ya, hyung? Bummie hyung tampak sangat menikmatinya" Lanjut Yixing yang tentu saja membuat Joonmyum membelalak kedua matanya.

Namun, Joonmyun segera bersikap biasa setelah sadar akan posisi tidak elitnya itu. Bisa-bisa Yixing ilfeel melihatnya.

"Hyung tidak tau, tapi kalau Xingie mau mencobanya boleh kok" Ucap Joonmyun yang kini memasang wajah angelic-nya.

"Tapi Icing mencobanya cama ciapa?"

"Tentu saja sama hyung" Ucap Joonmyun sambil sesekali menepuk dadanya.

"Huh? Memangnya Myunnie hyung mau cama Icing?"

"Tentu mau"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Icing juga mau" Ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum yang membuat Joonmyun hampir meleleh dibuatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yixing hanya bisa berdiam diri, bahkan ketika jaraknya dengan si kecil kita Joonmyun hanya tersisa sejengkal lagi. Kulit wajahnya bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Joonmyun yang membelai lembut pipi gembilnya.

Entah apa makanan yang membuatnya merasakan salah satu organ vitalnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat, atau binatang apa yang membuat perutnya kini merasa kegelian.

Kini, tidak ada kata yang bisa menggambarkan bahwa Yixing sungguhlah amat gugup sekarang.

Dirinya bisa merasakan rona merah mulai tampak menguasai hampir seluruh wajah manisnya. Tangan kecilnya pun beralih menggegam tangan Joonmyun disampingnya.

Joonmyun yang merasa tangannya digenggam Yixing pun mengembangkan senyuman angelic andalannya. Tak lupa dirinya mulai memejamkan matanya.

"MYUNNIE! KAU DIMANA? AYO, KITA PULANG. UMMA BISA MENCARI KITA NANTI!"

_BRUK!_

"Uppss. Maaf kalena mendolongmu, Myunnie hyung!"

Dan ciuman yang selama ini selalu Joonmyun idam-idamkan bersama Yixing pun hancur berantakan karena teriakan hyungnya yang sedang mencarinya.

_'Tch'_

Runtuk Joonmyun dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Myunnie? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kibum kepada sosok yang masih saja asik menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Siwon yang menggendongnya.

Namun, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kibum. Sosok yang digedong Siwon itu justru malah semakin menyamankan posisinya dalam gendongan Siwon.

Kibum yang melihat respon dari Joonmyun pun hanya mengerucutkan bibir merahnya. Merasa diabaikan bahkan oleh adik kandungnya sendiri.

Siwon yang melihat interaksi antara kekasih dan 'calon' adik iparnya pun hanya terkekeh sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kecil.

"Bummie, kau pulang duluan saja. Urusan Joonmyun biar aku yang mengurusnya. Tampaknya ini urusan sesama lelaki" Ucap Siwon sambil membenarkan posisi Joomyun dalam gendongannya.

"Yak! Kau kira aku bukan laki-laki?" Ucap Kibum sambil sedikit menghentakkan kakinya persis seperti seorang anak kecil.

"Mana ada laki-laki yang berwajah manis sepertimu?"

"Huh? Choi Siwon! Kau menyebalkan!" Ucap Kibum kesal sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari taman tempat Siwon dan Joonmyun-yang berada dalam gendongan Siwon- berdiri.

Sedangkan Siwon? Dirinya hanya mampu terkekeh melihat kelakuan manis sang pujaan hati. Lalu, dialihkan pandangannya menuju Joonmyun yang berada dalam pelukannya.

"Hei bocah, kau kenapa?"

"..."

"Hei, Joonmyun"

"..."

"Kim Joonmyun"

"Aku tidak bisa mencium Xingie" Guman Joonmyun nyaris berbisik. Membuat Siwon harus menajamkan indra pendengarannya. Namun karena Joonmyun mengucapnya secepat kereta api, jadinya Siwon tidak mendengar perkataan yang diucapkan 'calon' adik iparnya ini.

"Apa? Hyung tidak mendengarnya"

"..."

"Myunnie?"

"AKU BILANG_ 'AKU TIDAK BISA MENCIUM XINGIE'_" Teriak Joonmyun tepat di telinga Siwon, lalu kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Siwon.

Siwon yang mendengar suara cempreng nan keras itu hanya mampu menahan sakit di telinganya. Digelengkan kepalanya guna mengusir sedikit rasa sakit di telinganya.

_SREK! SREK!_

"Hyung~"

Siwon yang masih asik menggelengkan kepalanya pun merasa kemeja yang dipakainya kini ditarik seseorang dari arah bawah. Kini, dialihkan pandangannya menuju sosok yang menarik-narik kemejanya terus.

"Eh? Xingie?" Panggil Siwon kepada sosok yang masih menarik kemejanya yang tentu membuat Joonmyun sontak mendongakan kepalanya.

Joonmyun yang melihat Yixing pun meminta Siwon untuk segera menurunkan dirinya dari gendongan Siwon yang tentu saja langsung disanggupi oleh Siwon. Bagaimana pun menggendong seorang 'bayi besar' pastilah sungguh melelahkan untuk seorang laki-laki, bahkan untuk seorang Choi Siwon sekali pun.

"Xingie kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Joonmyun kepada sosok Yixing yang masih saja asik menundukan kepalanya.

"..."

"Xingie?"

"..."

"XingXing?"

"Icing mau..."

"Mau apa?"

_CHU~_

_DEG!_

Dua sosok yang sedari tadi mengamati interaksi antara Yixing dan Joonmyun pun sontak membelalakan matanya. Ekspresi yang diberikan Joonmyun pun tak jauh beda dari dua sosok yang mengamati dirinya bersama Yixing, dia masih membelalakan matanya.

"Icing mau mencium Myunnie hyung" Ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum manis yang tentu saja mendatangkan dimple manis untuk hinggap di pipi gembilnya.

"..."

Joonmyun yang masih syok pun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, disentuh bibir miliknya yang beberapa menit lalu baru saja merasakan bibir merah milik Yixing.

"Myunnie hyung, Icing pulang dulu ya? Nanti umma Icing mencali Icing lagi. ByeBye, hyung"

Joonmyun hanya mampu terpaku, jari-jari kecilnya masih saja bertengger dengan indahnya di atas bibirnya. Dirinya masih syok bahkan dirinya masih belum mengerti mengapa Yixing tiba-tiba menciumnya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang ciuman, Joonmyun sontak mengembangkan senyuman angelic miliknya. Matanya seketika bersinar dengan indahnya. Background bunga-bunga pun tampak menghiasi sekitarnya.

Siwon yang melihat itu semua langsung menrinding disko. Sedikit heran dengan kelalukan 'calon' adik iparnya yang menurutnya kini mulai kehilangan kewarasannya. Siwon yang sudah tidak kuat dengan aura yang terus saja terpancar dari Joonmyun langsung saja menepuk bahu Joonmyun guna menggembalikan Joonmyun kepada kerasionalan-nya yang sempat hilang.

"Myunnie, ayo pulang. Bummie pasti masih menunggumu didepan pintu masuk"

Siwon yang takut bila Joonmyun kenapa-napa jika dirinya membiarkan Joonmyun jalan sendiri pun langsung saja membawa Joonmyun kedalam gendongannya. Dilangkahkan kakinya kearah Kibum yang tampak masih terpaku di tempatnya sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Namun. Sudut-sudut di pinggir bibir Siwon pun langsung saja membuat suatu lengkungan manis tak kala pujaan hatinya langsung menyabutnya dengan senyuman andalannya yang di hanya tujukan untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback On**

**Kibum POV**

Aku hanya melihat keadaan Myunnie dan Siwon dari depan pintu masuk menuju taman ini. Tampak mereka saling bercakap-cakap. Namun, setelah itu entah kenapa tiba-tiba Myunnie langsung saja berteriak dengan kerasnya yang sayangnya tak dapat aku dengar dengan jelas. Jadi, aku hanya berdiam diri namun masih saja menatap mereka.

Tunggu, bukankah sosok di belakang Wonnie itu Xingie? Kenapa dia kemari? Bukankah harusnya dia sudah pulang ke rumah? Kenapa aku banyak bertanya?

Akhirnya, aku punmemutuskan untuk kembali menatap ke arah mereka. Tampak Siwon yang menurunkan Myunnie dari gendongannya. Lalu, berjalan agak menjauh guna memberikan mereka privasi.

Namun...

_DEG!_

Apakah aku yang salah melihat atau apa, tapi kenapa aku melihat Yixing tadi baru saja mencium singkat bibir Myunnie, adik kecilku. Sontak aku menundukan sedikit wajahku, mencoba memproses ulang apa yang baru saja terjadi dan alasan kenapa Xingie tiba-tiba mencium Myunnie. Aku pun tersenyum kecil masih dengan menundukan wajahku.

"Myunnie kecilku, kini sudah besar" Ucapku nyaris berbisik.

Aku segera menengadahkan kepalaku tak kala indra pendengaranku menangkap suara langkah kaki yang mulai mendekatiku. Tanpa perlu memastikan siapa pelakunya, langsung saja aku menyabut mereka dengan senyuman andalanku.

Siwon yang melihat aku tersenyum pun langsung saja membalas senyumanku.

"Ayo, kita pulang" Ajak Siwon sambil menggengam tanganku menggunakan salah satu tangannya yang tidak digunakannya untuk menopang tubuh Myunnie dalam gendongannya.

Tampak Joonmyun yang masih saja tersenyum dalam gendongan Siwon. Aku yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan.

_'Ini sungguh berbahaya, Jangan sampai Myunnie lebih dulu menikah daripada aku'_ Batinku dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Mind RnR?**

**.**

**.**

Lay Eonnie.. Saengil Chukkae Hamnida. Semoga tambah langgeng sama SuHolangKaya. Jadi adik ipar yang berbakti ya, buat Siwon sama Kibum. Love you...

**A/N: **Sebenernya rencana awal mau bikin fanfiction ini full SuLay, tapi justru aku malah nervous sendiri karena tidak terbiasa bikin fanfiction SuLay. Jadi dalam fanfiction ini pun aku tetap menambahkan SiBum (Bahkan menurut aku lebih banyakan SiBum daripada SuLay). Aku ingin sekali bikin fanfiction full SuLay. Tapi karena intensitas SiBum dalam hatiku yang paling dominan, jadi aku masih memasukan karakter SiBum dalam fanfiction-ku.

**Thanks To:**

**xingiemyun, zakurafrezee, leenahanwoo, Maple fujoshi2309, Zimalaca-ELF, .144, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Tabifangirl, SooJung-ie, zeze azzahra, rita tha rosita, bumhanyuk, Guest, choihana, 137Ken, wiendzbica732, siwonroar, URuRuBaek, PURPEL-Kimlee, BubbleePororo. **

**Balasan Review Hello, I'm Your Secret Admirer:**

**BubbleePororo: **Hum, Okay, Bisa diatur... Kamu yang kata juga coment di ff aku yang Mask kan? Aku baca semua komentarmu. Mkasih buat Review-nya.

**choihana: **Maaf, request-an mu, aku gak bisa bikinya. Aku termasuk SuLay Hard Shipper, jadi aku gak begitu suka sama KrisHo. Tapi makasih buat reviewnya.

**siwonroar: **Eh? Maaf ya, kalau ada typo. Aku memang suka begitu. khekhekhe... makasih buat review-nya.

** .144: **Doaiin aja semoga gak jadi hiatus ya? makasih buat review-nya.

**Tabifangirl: **Huaaa... Aku baru sadar kalau tulisanku salah, makasih buat koreksi dan reviewnya.


End file.
